The Echo
by L'Arc-en-Ciel227
Summary: Okay short One-shot loosely based off of my sis' Enveloping Darkness story. Rin, a Yakuza leader, is attacked one night and who better to figure out his supposed killer than Yukio, a detective who is connected with the Yakuza leader so, they are not brothers in this! This is a Yukio/Rin story but nothing really happens. Hope you like it! XD


**I do not own these characters our the story Blue exorcist. If I did things would be very different. (No Shiemi and lots of Yaoi .)**

**The Echo **

It was supposed to be a regular day in Kyoto, Japan, but it seems that fate had something else in store for this city.

The first of October had a brisk feel in the air as night crept upon the city. The city's lights giving off different warmth that was appreciated the young Yakuza leader, Rin Okumura, as he leaned against a post that looked out into his backyard. The small bridge that led to the garden covered in shadows as the moon's gaze reflected off the koi filled pond beside the bridge. Smiling at the scene in front of him, that could have been taken from an old Japanese film of an Emperors garden; Rin stood up and left for his rooms.

Sliding the door aside the young leader strode into the dark room while removing his emerald green silk shirt.

_Whoosh. _The sound of a katana cutting through the air reached Rin's ears. His blue eyes widening, he pivoted; but too late, the blade already slicing deep into his chest.

Detective Yukio, of the Kyoto Police Force, rubbed the bridge of his nose, dislodging his glasses, as he took in the scene before him. His partner Detective Shura whistled as she took in the sight of the once probably beautiful room that had now become a blood house. The sky blue walls, ceiling, and parrot cage had thick blood spatters all across them, also the sliding doors to the backyard and to the rest of the house. The grey ceramic floors had blood spatter as well, but also a very big blood puddle from where the unconscious body of Rin Okumura was found and brought to the hospital, and was now in Intensive Care (ICU). His blue eyes had been closed; his body was covered in sword wounds that hadn't removed any limbs, but were deep enough to have caused him to bleed out considerably at a fast rate though his chest had been moving in the tiniest motion when he had been found.

"Well at least he went out fighting." Yukio signed, a deep sadness filling his eyes.

"Huh?" Shura looked at him in confusion.

Gesturing to the katana that was across the room, fallen and forgotten, in the blood. "That's Rin's katana, which means that he fought back, but hadn't had the katana on him when the attempted murderer struck." At the red heads raised eyebrows, Yukio explained. "From the backyard door being open, and bloody shoe prints only leading out, the unsub's exit, and the way of the blood spatter suggests that the unsub's back was to the backyard door, while the victim was in front of the unsub. So the victim was caught with his back to the door, since he was removing his shirt," indicating to the green silk shirt that was tossed to the side of the room, "and didn't see the unsub come in until the unsub went to attack him. Judging from the chest wound, the victim had heard the katana and swung around to avoid it, but got hit instead, and then fought for his life. With luck the unsub left some blood from their own wounds, but thought we'd just assume it was the victims. We should check Rin's blade."

Shura was furiously taking notes of everything he said for later reference and as Yukio stood up and turned to the door she pointed to a passing CSI, "Hey, make sure you get multiple samples of the blood, there may be some of the unsub's, so we want everything, okay?" With the nod of confirmation, she turned and headed out after Yukio.

"Are there any witnesses?"

"No. Unless you count animals." Seeing Yukio's hard look, she pointed to the Animal Control truck that was placing a parrot in a cage in the back. "Seems the bird was there and when it started trying to go to the body the officers called Animal Control and had it removed."

"No, I don't. Anymore?" he said irritably and waited for a real answer.

"Sorry boss, no go. Seems there was a party for the clan at the main house and so everyone was celebrating, so no guards or any security in the house."

"Then who found the victim?"

"Hmm? Oh, that was the maid who came to give the victim his late night tea. She's been questioned and I have her statement here." Holding up a stack of papers Shura smiled.

"Good. With luck we'll catch the killer before the week ends. After all, Rin Okumura had a lot of enemy's, but none with the balls to do this."Nodding Shura entered the car after Yukio, preparing for the long night ahead.

A week into the investigation and the only useful information being the unsub was probably working for Mephisto's clan, a rival enemy clan of the Okumura's that goes back centuries. The victim had lapsed into a coma not long after arriving at the hospital, the good news was that he would live and probably wake once most of his serious wombs had been healed, but until then Rin was unable to give them the info needed to wrap this case in a bun. Detective Yukio was at his last resort, making sure that the victim had the necessary guards to ensure the unsub wouldn't strike again, was causing for lots of complaints. Sitting in his desk chair Yukio stared at the file before him, willing it to give him the answers he needed.

Other than being able to reconstruct the crime, from when the victim had entered the house to his demise, the rest was absolutely useless. Studying the file in front of him in the small desk-light light, he couldn't see anything different that could possibly help, or even move along, the case any further. Thoroughly fed up now, Yukio flipped his desk, uncaring of the gasps that echoed throughout the room, and stocked out, with a fierce snarl directed at anyone who even glanced at him.

Detective Shura, who was just coming up the steps to the office, stopped when her partner walked (more like stomped) past and chased after him. "Yukio! Yukio wait! This is urgent to the case!" When she saw him stop and turn his in her direction slightly, she continued. "Rin Okumura's will is about to be released. The lawyers said that you are to be present for the reading, so they're waiting for you at his lawyers' office." At the shocked look on his face, Shura took the time to grab hold of his arm and drag him to the car. "Let's go! We don't have all day."

Sitting around the long table in the conference room were the two detectives and some of the higher level clan members; Bon, Shima, Izumo, and Miwa. The lawyer who called them together was seated at the head of the table flipping through files for the last 10 minutes. Most of the people in the room were shuffling their feet, nervous, as the lawyer took his sweet time getting the necessary documents. "Ah hah, got it." The lawyer smiled at them, meeting all their eyes as he surveyed the table in front of him.

"Um, excuse me? I don't understand why his will is being read? He's not dead, so..."

"Well, Mr. Okumura had on file that his will should be read if in the case where he's not dead, if he is incompacitated and unable to do anything himself. So that is why we are having his will read."

"Aw.." They all nodded, understanding the point now.

"So back to business...Ignoring pleasantries." He said brightly while popping open the seal, the lawyer pulled out a long sheet of paper. "To Detective Yukio Suguro I bequeath my parrot Alastair Lovegood the Third, and this letter, to be presented to him on the day of my wills release." Passing Detective Yukio the documents for the parrot and said letter, the lawyer moved on. "I bequeath my house and all belongings to my cousin Izumo Okumura, with exception to other items listed. For leader of all owned establishments I elect Bon Okumura,Konekomaru Miwa and Shima Okumura, also cousins, to jointly share all leadership responsibilities and prophets made in all businesses as they are today, and if one should die their individual shares will be split among the remaining two. To get this the individual must have died from either a creditable accident or of natural causes for their shares to pass on."

Looking around the table the lawyer smiled at the looks being throw around, "This will is iron clad and will hold up in court," after handing the rest their documents and watching them sign it, the lawyer stood, "Thank you for being here today and pleasant day to all."

With the click of the door closing behind him the other occupants stood up also and vacated the room, splitting to their groups.

"Let's go, I have to retrieve the bird."

"I didn't know you knew Okumura." Shura said gently as they entered the car.

"Not a lot of people do. Rin is my boyfriend but we're also very cautious about our relationship so its not used against us, his father only approved the relationship after we said we'd keep it under wraps. After all, Rin is supposed to be like his father, who wanted him to take over the business, so caution was needed. Fat lot it did."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh," he repeated tonelessly.

Ripping open the letter Yukio started reading, halfway through the page he stopped, shocked about what he was seeing before him. "Shura hurry! We need that bird!"

"What are you talking ab-"she began before he loudly interrupted her.

"No time! GO!"

Ten minutes later the car flew into the parking lot, creating skid marks. Yukio ripped open the door and ran with all his might into the Animal Control office. "I need the parrot that was brought here a week ago, Alastair Lovegood the Third that belongs to Rin Okumura, I'm temporary owner."

"Okeei dokeei! No problem, wait one second and I'll get him for you."

"Thank you very much." Bowing his thanks as the girl left the room, Yukio tried to catch his breath.

"What is going on Yukio?" Shura grabbed his arm, finally catching up with him.

As the girl brought the parrot to him, he smiled in relief, grabbing the cage he bowed to the girl behind the counter again, and left, knowing Shura will follow him.

In the car he turned to her, "The bird knows the names and faces of every person in Rin's clan and Mephisto's."

"WHAT!?" She looked at the parrot with disbelief, its green yellow-tipped feathers gleaming in the high noon sun as it flapped its wings to stretch them out.

"Yeah. That's why he gave him to me, to catch his attempted murderer/murderer." Tilting its head the parrots black eyes starred at Yukio's green, then looking curiously at the fingers he was offering the parrot through the cage bars.

"Hello Yukio." The parrot cawed in its scratchy voice.

"Well hello to you too Alastair." Knowing good things were to come for him and this bird Yukio smiled, gazing out to the sky before him. _Man, I love you Rin. Wake up soon, so I can show you how much, for your genius ways. _

"Holy sh-"

Two weeks later the detectives caught the attempted murderer with Alastair's help and Rin Okumura woke up from his coma, and now lives with his boyfriend Yukio Suguro, who had decided to never let Rin out of his sight again.

**The End**

**Note from the Author Chatnoir-chan. SOOOO...my lovely sis decided to write this spin off from my story Enveloping Darkness and the only element that remained the same was the fact that our adorable Rin was a Yakuza leader. I hope you enjoyed reading this because I sure as hell did. (Alastair the third I want that fucking bird)**


End file.
